Love Is Kind
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Little fic i co-wrote with Rat3000... won't give you a summary coz it would give the whole story away so please, read on...  ",  MwahzZ  !CONSTRUCTION COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This one belongs to me and Rat3000 who comes up with the scenarios and I do the rest... together, we are invincible... LOL...

oooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjj change POV to 3rd person

**NOTE:** This story is set in an AU. In this story there are witches, werewolves (the Twilight type and the Underworld type that only phase in a full moon), vampires and demons. People don't know about their existence, but they do exist.

Edward/?

**Disclaimer: ***wailing* I don't even own the idea!

**Love is Kind: The Child**

_He just sits there, still as a statue. He just sits there, on that old worn out couch, looking out the window. Waiting... just waiting... waiting for his love that will never return..._

**Alice's POV**

I saw it first. The little figure appeared out of nowhere. I was shocked to say the least. I mean, the thing just appeared out of nowhere, one second there's nothing, the next, poof! Figure!

"It's a boy!" Rosalie pointed. "Look!" I was about to rush to the child when Edward stopped me.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing my arm. "We don't even know if he's dangerous." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I waited for Edward to read the boys mind. Edward frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't hear a thing."

"Hmm... okay. Let me see." I tried to look into the future to see what was going to happen if we went to the boy but it came out blank. "That's strange. He doesn't smell like a wolf." I stepped closer.

"Alice wait-."

"Relax Eddie. He's harmless."

"You don't know that."

"Relax..." I walked closer to the crouched figure. "Hello?" I called, a few feet away from the boy. "Hello kid?" A sniffle came from the child. He was crying. "Hey, are you okay? Are you lost?" Jasper came and stood beside me.

"He feels... he feels like power," Jazz said. I looked at him confused. Was power even an emotion? "It's familiar, but I don't know where I've felt it before."

"Harmless!" I concluded. I walked over and knelt in front of the boy. "Hi sweetie," I said gently. "What's wrong?"

The boy – who looked no older that ten – looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. I gasped when I saw his face. He looked just like... he looked like the younger version of Edward! He had that same precise jaw line with the square chin. The same defined cheek bones, nose even forehead. The only thing different was the eyes. Unlike Edward's mortal eyes (green) the boy had chocolate brown eyes and thick-ish pink lips like... but no that was impossible. It couldn't be...

The boy smiled sweetly at me. That smile! I knew that smile from somewhere. It was so familiar! Where had I seen that smile before? Who did it belong to?

"Bella?" Edward said. I looked up and realised he was on the phone.

"_I'm coming over to your house,"_ Bella replied.

"Oh... okay. We'll be there in a few."

"_Okay."_ I looked back at the boy. He was looking at me with those innocent brown eyes.

"No, you _are _my father," the boy said. He turned and looked at Edward. My family caught a view of the kid for the first time and to say it was a shock was an understatement.

"You... you can hear me?" Edward asked the boy.

"Yep."

"How?"

"Coz you can."

"How come I can't hear you then?" The boy shrugged.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Max," the boy replied.

"Oh... how did you get here Max?"

"I..." Max's facial expression changed, he looked sad, almost broken.

"It doesn't matter," Rosalie said. "I'd bet you a million dollars he's Edward's kid."

"How?" Emmett asked. "Eddie's the hundred year old vampire virgin."

"I don't know how... but I know he's Edward's." Max smiled again.

"You can't say that just because they look alike." Oh but Emmett...

"It's not because of that Em. There's just... something."

"Let's take him home," I suggested.

"We can't just take some unknown child home!" Edward protested. "We don't even know a thing about him." He was so in denial! If it smells like a fish, and looks like a fish...

"We know he looks like you. We know he's got your mind reading gift. We know his name is Max. What more do we need to know?"

"How he got here, why he's here... there's a lot Rosalie. You can't just take a random child home!"

"I agree with Eddie, Rose," Emmett said. "We can't just take the kid home. Maybe his parents are going crazy looking for him."

"Until someone comes looking for him, he'll live with us. If you don't like that then fine, I don't care, I'll look after him myself." I smiled to myself. It's times like these that I love Rosalie's bitchy attitude.

Edward sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with Rosalie now that she'd made up her mind. He knew if he tried... There'd be hell to pay!

"Fine," he said. "Whatever. Let's just go, Bella's waiting for me." Rosalie held out her hand for Max who took it happily, even giggling sweetly.

"Come on Maxi, let's get you to Grandpa's," Rosalie said smiling broadly and walking towards the house with Max.

"Let her be," Emmett said. "She's wanted to have a kid for a long time. Let her enjoy herself."

"Yes," Edward said. "Of course." We all went back to the house.

**Edward's POV**

He couldn't be mine. He just couldn't. I'm a vampire for heaven's sakes! Vampires can't make babies. Isn't that one of the reasons why Rosalie was such a bitch to Bella? Because Bella could have children and she couldn't?

The boy might've looked like me. He might've even had my gift, but he couldn't be mine. It was impossible.

I didn't hate the boy; I didn't have a problem with him generally. It's just the fathering part that bugged me. I was a virgin, how does a virgin come about to fathering a child? If someone could give me an answer to that question I would accept him.

I tried to pry into the boy's thoughts, to figure out who he really was. But I couldn't, his mind was blocked. Not how Alice could do, but like how Bella's mind was blocked, completely closed off to me, not a squeak heard.

It unnerved me, not being able to hear his thoughts. We had no way of finding out if he was a threat. Alice couldn't see his future, but she, unlike me, didn't seem to mind. She just loved that she had a new doll to dress up.

Bella – like the rest of my family – fell in love with the boy. Whenever she came over she'd want to see him, to play with him, to hold him. They'd sit together, unreadable minds and all, and talk about nothing in particular.

It was frustrating me! She never asked the proper questions, the questions that would give us answers. Instead, she'd ask him about his day, how he was feeling and how old he was (which he responded in a, "Ten in three months") and who his friends were at school which really wouldn't help us in any way since those kids probably won't be born for the next goodness knows how many years.

I'd tried to ask but Rosalie or Alice would give me this 'shut it or I'll make you' look and I'd have to shut up because I really did not want to feel the wrath of the girls any time soon.

oooooo

"Hey Maxi," Bella said smiling at the boy that was colouring in a book that Alice had gotten him while shopping. Max looked up at her, smiling. He wasn't colouring in for enjoyment, he was just doing it to make everyone happy... he was like that though, always trying to make others happy.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yup."

"What do you want? Esme's either gonna make hot dogs or burgers."

"I had hot dogs yesterday. Please may I have a burger today?"

"Okay kiddo." I smiled at my love. She was so good with him, it was amazing. For some reason, this made me happy. It made me happy that Bella was getting along so well with Max.

Esme and Bella came back into the room laughing, it made me smile. They all loved Bella – well except for Rosalie, but I didn't mind that much – and it made me happy. They were a good family even though they would, at times, get on my nerves.

"Here you go kiddo." Bella gave Max a plate with a burger and fries and she placed the soda on the floor beside him.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. Bella smiled back then sat down next to me with her own food.

"Maxi," Alice said gently. Her mind was blocked so I didn't know what she was going to ask, but I hoped and prayed it would be something that would shed a little light to our situation.

"Yes Aunt Alice?" he said. He'd been doing that since that day we'd found him in the forest. He'd gotten to calling Rosalie and Alice 'aunt', Emmett and Jasper 'uncle', Carlisle was granddad and to Esme's absolute delight he called her grandma (no normal woman would want to be called grandma, but Esme loved it). He called me daddy, I didn't protest because I actually like being called that. He called Bella, Bella. Nobody really cared much to ask, we all just figured it's because of the age thing and how she didn't want to age.

"Maxi, you don't have to answer if you don't want to..." Yes... oh yes ask! "But... do you know how you got here?" Max was silent for a while then he looked at Alice.

"I did a spell," he answered quietly.

"Pardon?" We'd heard him, but... a spell?

"I did a spell," he said more loudly.

"You did a spell?"

"Yeah... I got that gift from gran, she was a witch." We all looked Esme then at Bella.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't know anything about spells," Esme said.

"Neither does my mom," Bella said. "She doesn't even believe they exist."

"Maybe he means your real mother Eddie," Alice said.

"It couldn't be her; wouldn't I also have some of those magick powers then?" I asked.

"Oh... yeah... So Max, you did a spell?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"A spell to take you back in time."

"Oh... why would you want to do that?" Max looked down, his eyes filling with tears. "Don't answer that. It's fine, forget I asked." Max wiped his eyes and looked at his food.

He was smart for a ten year old, very, very smart.

ooooooo

I couldn't help but feel that there was more to Max's story than what he was letting on. I felt like there was a huge part that was missing, a part that was very important, but I couldn't ask. Every time we tried to ask him his eyes would fill with tears and he'd look so broken. I hated that look; I didn't want to see my son broken. I wanted him happy, smiling.

He had a beautiful smile. I loved his smile. I was in love with it. No, not my son, just the smile my son had that clearly belonged to someone else. There was something so sweet and innocent about his smile, something childish and beautiful. It was a joyous smile, but it had an undertone of 'you just caught me stealing a cookie' and tad bit of cheeky 'I can get away with anything with this smile'. I loved it.

I loved my son too, even though he wasn't even supposed to be born for another few years, I still loved him. Just knowing that I was going to have a child with Bella was good. It assured me that we were going to be fine, that we were going to be alright. It assured me that no matter what came our way we would be able to fight it and conquer it and finally produce a beautiful son we'd name Max.

He always knew how to make me smile. He didn't even have to do anything special, he'd just look at me and smile. That's all it took for him to make me happy, just smile and look at me with those beautiful innocent brown eyes, it was a wonderful thing, a wonderful feeling.

Whatever doubts I'd had before, about my future with Bella, were thrown out the window because I knew that we were going to make it. We were really going to make it because of my son, our son, our beautiful son Max. Max, who was now my assurance, my light at the end of the tunnel; was now my whole life.

**TBC**

So here's the first chapter lovelies... it ain't much yet, but it will be... Me and you Agnes dear friend, are going to blow them away... *smiles sneakily*

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	2. The Threat

**A/N:** So here's chapter two... too... OMG Agnes! I can't believe you made your whole family review... shame on you! LOL! But I'd do the same if my family wasn't so horrible at picking up books unless it's to be used as a weapon *rolling my eyes*

Agz... youzzz one crazzzy chick... but I love you!

**NOTE**:

**moon-wolf= a wolf that only 'changes' during a full moon.

***shifter-wolves= types like the Quileute wolves that can phase at any time of day and on any day.

jjjjjjj change in POV

oooooo time pass

**Disclaimer: **Not even the idea...

**Love is Kind: The Threat**

Edward picked Bella up from her house and drove them to school. Bella wasn't particularly excited about school, but knowing she'd get to see Max after was great news, so she was excited. She loved spending time with the boy; he was her son after all... even if it was only in the future.

They were talking about Max and the spells he was practising and making up. So far he'd successfully made up and performed a time travelling spell and now he was working on some spell to kill a demon which was sort of freaky but cool at the same time and a spell to heal broken bones which could be useful when it came to Bella.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Bella said, smiling proudly.

"Yes, it is," Edward said, smiling.

"I wish I could tell Charlie about him so much, but I can't. I'm so proud of him you know."

"Yes, I am too." Edward chuckled as Bella giggled. "Should I be jealous?"

"Of?"

"Max? It seems that you are enjoying spending time with him more than with me now."

"Obviously. It's like... I don't know when he'll leave us again and we won't be able to see him for the next however many years."

"Hmm... I guess I understand."

"Do you ever wonder Ed?"

"Wonder what?"

"Why he came here and when he's going to leave again?"

"Yes... I suppose I do wonder that."

"And aren't you scared?"

"Of what Bella? We will see him again soon, won't we?"

"Yeah... I guess so." They were quiet for a while then Bella smiled again, then she giggled.

"What are you giggling about now?"

"It's just weird you know. It's like... just when I get used to vampires I find that wolves exist then when I get used to that I find that I'm going to have a son who has magick."

"It's a strange world we live in."

"I know right. Maybe that's why I'm so uncoordinated." Edward chuckled. "Shut up Ed, laughing at people's problems isn't nice." He smiled at her but then when they finally got to the school Edward's expression changed. He sighed heavily as he parked his prized Volvo at its usual spot. "What's wrong Ed?"

"If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" he asked, getting out himself. Bella followed him. "Obviously not." They both walked towards a very 'calm' Jacob. Bella knew that look; it was the same one Sam Ulley always had; the same one she hated Sam for making Jacob wear too.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, noticing all the eyes that were trying not to look but failing. He looked straight at Edward.

"You could've called us," Edward said.

"Sorry, I don't keep leech on speed dial," Jacob replied in an ice-cold voice it actually sent a shiver down Bella's spine. "I'm guessing you haven't told her then?"

"We have it under control," Edward replied in the same tone.

"I'm sure you do and that's why you haven't told her."

"She doesn't need to know."

"She does if it concerns her."

"Go home mongrel."

"She has a right to know that her life is in danger."

"What?" Bella gasped looking from Edward to Jacob and back to Edward. "What is Jacob talking about?"

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about Bella," Edward said, smiling gently at her. Jacob snorted.

"I'm taking her to the Rez with me," Jacob said with finality.

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"What's he talking about Ed?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about, love."

"Yeah... till she get's attack by crazy leeches with red hair," he said. Edward stiffened, Bella gasped.

"Wh...What?" she asked in a small voice. "She's... she's here... in Forks?"

"Doesn't matter though Bella, they 'have it handled'," Jacob said with sarcasm and fake glee.

"Leave Black," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure. Just make sure you tell you're leech brother to stick to his side of the boarder and we won't have a problem next time."

"It was no man's land, you had no right."

"Sure... if he were a man and not some bloodsucking leech!" Edward looked around anxiously; wanting to make sure no one heard that.

"Leave," Edward said through clenched teeth, taking a step closer to Jacob.

"Or what?" Jacob said in the same tone. He was in Edward's face.

"Please stop," Bella begged pushing them apart, looking around at the growing spectators. "Look, I'll go to the Rez with Jacob."

"Bella-," Edward started.

"Just for the day. I'll see you later and we can talk about this." Edward nodded.

"Fine. But one wrong move Black and I swear I'll hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try leech." They glared at each other then Edward stepped back and looked at Bella.

"Be safe." He kissed her gently. Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Bells, let's go have some fun," he said getting onto his bike. Bella got on behind him and wrapped her arms securely around Jacob who smirked at Edward. "Later leech." Edward glared at Jacob as he started the bike and zoomed off.

oooooo

**Edward's POV**

It was frustrating not being able to hear what Jacob Black was thinking. I could handle not being able to hear Bella's thoughts (to a certain extent) but that... that dog! I wanted to know what he was thinking. I needed to know.

If there was ever anyone whose thoughts I wanted to read the most it had to be Jacob's. His unpredictability was stressing me out. I wished so much that I could hear the mutts thoughts then maybe he wouldn't annoy me so much, maybe then I could actually shut the dog up with minimal effort. Hell I couldn't stand that boy and whatever gift he possessed that allowed him to be unreadable!

If I'd known before hand what Jacob was planning to say to Bella, I would've shut him up before he'd made that remark about 'red-haired leeches'. There was a reason why I didn't want Bella to find out about Victoria. I didn't want her to freak out, I wanted her to be safe, but Jacob just had to go off and tell her. DOG!

Jacob was infuriating. He was childish and stupid. He acted without thinking, like a damn child. Damn whatever it was that made me unable to read his thoughts. Damn it all to hell and back!

jjjjjjjj

when Jacob and Bella finally got to the Rez they were met up with Jake's pack mates who were standing around Jacob's front yard talking loudly to one another.

"Thank goodness you're here Bella," Paul said in faux-relief.

"Yeah... we were all getting tired of emo Jake," Jared said.

"Yeah... maybe now he won't sigh so much," Quil said.

"Or hit into trees," Embry said.

"Or almost get mounted by a moon-wolf** during the full moon," Jared said. They all burst out laughing. Bella looked at Jacob with shock, but he just grinned and rolled his eyes. The pack wasn't really threatened by moon-wolves because moon-wolves could do minimal – if any – damage to the shifter-wolves***.

"Shut up you guys," Quil said 'seriously'. "Sam doesn't want us talking about that."

"Yes," Sam said with a smirk, trying hard not to laugh. "I thought I told you not to talk about that."

"Whoever that guy was probably was very embarrassed the next morning," Paul said thoughtfully. They all fell quiet for a few seconds then burst out laughing, Quil and Embry even lying on the floor because of laughing. Jared and Paul were in tears and Sam was chuckling but still trying to suppress his laughter.

"Okay guys, seriously now," Jacob said in annoyance. "Shut up." They seemed to make them laugh even more which ended up making Bella laugh too.

"Okay, but seriously now," Sam said. "Let's act like adults about Jacob's sub-tuation."

"Fuck you Sam." The others laughed even harder. "Okay, honestly, I think the jokes over now. You may all feel free to shut up now." The pack breathed in and out heavily, fixing themselves up and wiping off tears and grass.

"Man that was funny," Embry said chuckling a bit. Leah walked out of the house with a scowl on her face then glaring at Bella.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater... Harry's daughter."

"Hey..." Bella said smiling politely. "I'm really sorry about your dad."

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more," Leah said in a cold voice. "Feel free to leave." Then walked off into the woods.

"Oooooh..." the pack chanted following Leah.

"Fun, isn't she," Jacob said. Bella smiled awkwardly. "Don't worry aout her Bells, she's always like that."

"Hmm... okay."

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Okay..."

The morning at Jacob's hadn't been too bad but it had been boring so Bella had decided to go to Emily's while Jacob and the pack had gone off patrolling again. She didn't mind being with Emily. Emily was a cool chick.

"He's special you know," Emily said, smiling at Bella from the potatoes they were peeling.

"Who?"

"Jacob."

"Oh... What do you mean 'special'?" Emily shrugged.

"The pack is always complaining about how they can't communicate with him because they can't hear his thoughts."

"Oh... Edward can read minds."

"Can he hear your thoughts?" Bella shook her head. "Hmm..." Emily hadn't said much after that and they continued to peel potatoes. She'd started singing an old lullaby that Bella recognised but not quite sure where she'd heard it from.

By the time the two were done peeling potatoes for the packs dinner, Jacob and the others were coming back from their long patrol.

"I just wish you'd let us in sometimes," Sam was saying as they walked into the house.

"I don't even know how you're out," Jacob replied.

"Yeah... I know... maybe we could ask Billy again."

"Yeah... if you want... though you've already tried that... Hey Bella."

"Hey Jake," Bella replied smiling at her best friend.

"You ready to go?"

"Oh... um... yeah."

"Cool, I'll meet you in the car." Jacob walked out the house. Bella got up and stretched.

"Bye Emily, I had a good time."

"Bye Bella," Emily said smiling at Bella. They hugged then Bella rushed out the house and to Jacob's Rabbit. She hopped in and they drove to her house in utter silence. Jacob parked in front of Bella's house with a sigh.

"What's wrong Jake?" Bella asked, worry in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong Bella, I'm fine." Jacob tried to fake a smile but failed.

"You're lying to me Jacob. Just tell me."

"It's no-."

"Don't tell me it's nothing, it's gotta be something." Jacob sighed.

"It's just... I miss hanging out with you Bells. Ever since Cullen got back we aren't hanging out. And now we've got this leech thing to worry about and we have to do double shifts and we won't have time to hang out again. I miss you." Bella sighed.

"I miss you too Jake. I wish things were different, I wish we could go back to the old days were things were simpler, but we can't, we just have to keep moving forward."

"I know Bells... I know." They were quiet for a while. "Well... I guess you should get inside, Charlie's probably wondering why you aren't coming inside."

"I doubt it. He has been wanting us to hang out again."

"Oh... cool then."

"Jake..."

"What?"

"Could you at least try to be nice to him... for me?" Jacob sighed.

"I can't promise you anything."

"But at least try..."

"Sure, sure Bells. I'll '_try_' and be nice."

"Jake-."

"I'll try Bells. I'll try."

"Thanks." Bella kissed Jacob on the cheek then got out the car. "Night Jake."

"Mm... night Bells." She rushed into the house and Jacob drove off into the night.

_I love you..._

**TBC**

So that's it for now... well then... interesting chapter I think... I hope.

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	3. Secret

**A/N:** I hope it picks up from here... last chapter was bit dry... sorry Agz.

Oh, BTW: Here's your double entry *grins*

jjjjjjjj change in POV

ooooooo time pass

**Disclaimer:** Still don't... still won't

**Love Is Kind: Secret**

**Jacob's POV**

I hate being different. It's so hard and frustrating. I just wish I was like the others you know... normal... well as normal as a wolf can get. But I'm not normal; I'm way past weird too. I mean, I am a wolf like the rest of my pack brother... and Leah... but I'm also different.

I can phase at any time like my pack mates, but on a full moon night it feels like I have to, like it's a necessity to do so. If I try to ignore it my wolf starts whining in my head and it really does grind me up something else... damn wolf!

My pack mates can't read my mind either which his really weird. I can hear them through our link, but they can't hear me unless I speak directly to them. It's strange, I can't explain it and it seems neither can Billy. It's a bonus though coz wolf links have zero privacy which really sucks. So yeah... weird has those type of advantages.

Billy really ain't much of a help about why I'm so different from the others coz he has secrets, along with the rest of the elders. They keep looking at me funny and whispering to themselves everytime I walk into a room and they were having a meeting (it's not like the put sighs on the door saying: Keep Out, Elders Discussion In Order...). **If those secrets are so fucken important, tell me!**

I hate being different even if it has its perks. It's one thing being different because you can change into a giant bear-like creature, it's another thing completely being different from other bear-like creatures, and it ain't cool.

People say they like being different, but anyone can take about that much different before it's too different even for them... I know I'm rambling but it's what I think, it's how I feel, it's what I'm always thinking... if I'm not thinking about those dumb leeches that caused this in the first place.

I guess with all this useless ramble about being different all I'm trying to say is... I feel like a freak! Like a big (too big) bear-like creature, with a whiny wolf and other crazy shit like that freak!

jjjjjj

Bella was sleeping with Max on Edward's bed. They looked so beautiful together, mother and son. Edward was watching them sleep again. He wasn't worried about not being able to read Max's thoughts anymore; he was fine with it now. He could live with not hearing his son's thoughts; he couldn't hear Bella's either.

_Eddie,_ Alice said in his mind. He got up and walked out the room quietly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't see."

"What?"

"The future, I can't see it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know... I can't see Max's future either."

"You couldn't see it before, what worries you now?"

"Well... see... the thing is... I think-." Edward frowned.

"My son is not going to take part in some fight that has unknown outcomes."

"It's not only Max's future I can't see."

"Oh?"

"I also can't see the wolves' future, so that means that they will take part."

"I can't stop them. It's their choice."

"Yeah... I know..."

"Was that all?"

"Yep, that's all."

"Alice..."

"Swear!"

"Then why are your thoughts blocked?"

"I just want to have a normal conversation with you for once. One where you don't already know what I'm going to say when I say it. There's no fun in that." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. Whatever then."

"Do me a favour."

"What's that?"

"Get me a picture of Bella and Max sleeping. I want to put it in her photo album."

"Sure Alice, of course." Alice smiled at her brother.

"Bye then."

"Where are you off to?"

"To get Max more clothes of course. He's already wearing that shirt again."

"I thought he liked that shirt. Said his grandpa got it for him for his birthday."

"Yes, I was there when he said it. I just can't have him wearing it every two days."

"Hmm... whatever then. Good-bye Alice."

"Bye bro." She skipped away and Edward went back into his room trying to figure out what is was she was hiding.

ooooooo

Victoria had made a threat. She was coming soon, and she was bringing company... lots of it. The pack was going to fight too, much to Bella's dismay. She'd been sent to the Rez as protection while the Cullen's went hunting for Victoria. Alice had gone off shopping with Max so he'd also be out of the way for the time being.

"Don't do this Jacob," Bella pleaded with her best friend who seemed adamant to fight.

"This is what we were made for Bella," Jacob said. "It's what we do."

"They're stronger than you Jake. They could kill you."

"You're lack of faith in us is a little insulting Bella." She was quiet for a bit.

"Please Jake. Don't do it." Jacob sighed.

"We have to. We can't not." Bella sighed.

"Fine... do what you want then, but can you drive me to Edward's?" The treaty had temporarily been slightly changed for the war with Victoria. Jacob was allowed to go to the Cullen's house to find out things but the others (both the Cullen's and the pack) weren't allowed to cross the border and if the pack did cross the boarder, they had to stay away from the Cullen home. As much as Jacob hated being messenger, he was the only one that 'seemed fit for the job'.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, please Jake." Jacob sighed.

"Fine. Let's go then." Bella looked at him up and down. "What?"

"Aren't you going to go put a shirt on?"

"I'm going to have to phase when I get back anyway... and besides, it's not like I'm going to the Boston Tea Party or something."

"Hmm... okay then. Alright, fine." They got into his Rabbit and he drove Bella to Edward's. Just his luck the Cullen's were outside, well Doc and his wife were missing, but that hardly mattered.

"Thanks." Jacob stopped his baby and turned off the engine.

"Bye then." Bella rolled her eyes getting out. Edward rushed to her and kissed her gently. Jacob got out too, rolling his eyes.

"Does he own a shirt?" Edward asked, looking at the young wolf that was walking towards them wearing nothing but a pair of ragged cut-off jeans and Vans. "Hello Jacob," Edward said, arm protectively around Bella's waist.

"Cullen," Jake replied standing beside Rosalie just to tick the blonde off.

"Any new developments?"

"Nah. No..." Jacob was interrupted by Rosalie who was very much in his space, sniffing him. "What are you doing leech."

"I know that since you're the dog it's your job to sniff but I couldn't help it," she replied sniffing again. "But you smell different."

"Different how?" Alice asked stepping closer and sniffing Jacob.

_Oh great, another difference,_ Jacob thought to himself.

"Oh... he does..." Emmett and Jasper stepped closer and took a whiff too.

"Hey, you're right," Emmett said. "He almost smells like Bella when she's been hanging out with the dogs."

"What?" Bella asked. She didn't know that she smelt... like dog.

"Yeah..." Alice said. "Like... like you can smell the humanness of her but there's that layer of dog on her. Come smell Ed, come smell!" Edward stepped closer, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Try me leech," Jacob growled. Edward smirked and took a whiff. His eyes were shut for a complete second before he opened them again and looked at Jacob with confusion.

"He does smell different," he concluded.

"Told you," Rosalie said.

"Wait..." Alice said. "I want to try something." She rushed into the house and came back with never before seen shorts and a t-shirt. "Put these on, I want to test a theory." Jacob took the clothes with caution. "There's nothing wrong with them. They aren't voo-dooed to kill you or anything."

"Whatever," Jake said, walking to a thicket of trees. He took off his cut-offs and put the clothes on. He came out and walked to the others. Alice sniffed him.

"Theory tested and proven to be correct," she said smiling brightly. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sniffed too. Edward lay-ed off this time.

"Whow..." Emmett said. "He smells completely human now."

"I know right?" Rosalie said. "You're weird Jacob Black."

"And you're still a leech," Jacob replied. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Jacob smirked like he'd been waiting for her to say that.

"So how many children did you say you have?"

"Fuck you dog." Jacob grinned at her satisfactorily. Alice gasped all of a sudden. Jasper was the first to re-act.

"Alice?" he said, touching his wife gently. "What is it?"

"It's... it's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore," Alice said, waving her hand about. Edward looked at her strangely; she was blocking her thoughts again.

"You leeches are all weird. I'm leaving now, before I catch leech-o-litis and leech-flu," Jacob said.

"Yeah... you should go," Rosalie said smirking at him. "We wouldn't want to have to worry about ticks and rabies." Jacob grinned at her again, giving her his 'you're a cool chick when you want to be' nod. Everyone was surprised by this. Rosalie actually liked Jacob? Could it be?

"Later Bells."

"Bye Jake," Bella said waving slightly. Jacob got into the car and drove off.

_I know what just happened to you..._

oooooo

Jacob finally reached his house and was ready to go to bed and sleep so he'd be ready for the patrol later, but instead he found a house filled with elders and pack mates. When he'd walked in they'd all fallen silent, like whatever it was they'd been discussing was about him... which it probably was.

_Next time, put a fucken: Keep out... JACOB,_ he thought pissed. As soon as he sat down on the couch between his best friends, Embry and Quil, they both began sniffing him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jacob said, throwing his hands up and getting off the couch and going and standing by the door.

"Dude, you smell weird," Quil said.

"Yeah... like... non-wolf," Embry said.

"I heard," Jacob said.

"From who?" Sam asked, also sniffing the boy. Jacob took a step back.

"Space dude. I heard it from the Cullen's."

"You were at the Cullen's?" Billy asked.

"I was dropping Bella off," Jacob defended.

"Hmm... I see."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Maybe you should tell him," Sue Clearwater said.

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked.

"Not yet," Billy said. "Just not yet."

"What are you talking about old man?" Jacob asked, kneeling in front of his father. "Talk to me." Billy shook his head.

"It doesn't much matter now Jacob. Don't worry about it." Jacob sighed. He hated it when Billy did this, always keeping secrets that were probably very vital.

"Fine." Jacob sat down with a sigh. "Fine." He laid his head against his father's leg and Billy patted his head gently humming an old lullaby Jacob's mother used to sing to him before she died, one that Emily seemed to like to hum often.

_Wait... the change is only just beginning..._

oooooo

The Cullen children always looked at Jacob for a long time in wonder whenever he was around. It was so strange how one change could turn the Cullen's mindset around so much.

Ever since Jacob stopped smelling like wolf (having to change clothes every time he met up with the Cullen's to discuss progress) they actually like him a little more (after Jasper almost attacked him from bloodlust – which no body spoke about because it was just too weird a discussion). Even Rosalie seemed to like the young wolf a little more... a little more than Bella.

Rosalie wasn't much of a liker, but there was something she liked about Jacob. Maybe it was that he didn't take any of her bullshit (always with a comeback to Rosalie's mean remarks about dogs), or maybe it was because there was something incredibly cool about the kid.

Rosalie didn't care much for explainations, she just liked him. She didn't have to explain to anyone why she liked him anyway, it was none of their business! She could like or dislike whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted and for whatever reason she wanted!

It seemed Rose wasn't the only one who'd had a change of heart. Edward seemed to be able to stand the wolf a little more (only just) since the whole scent change. He could stand next to the wolf for periods of time without cringing or wanting to strangle the mutt... too much. He even shared small jokes with the Native, ones that were actually sort of nice and not quite so insulting. It was a good change that they all appreciated.

Their slight friendship with Jacob was a good thing too because the pack started to relax a bit too and trust the Cullen's just a little more, but not completely.

Of course the pack would always be suspicious and ready for the Cullen's to break one... just one... treaty rule and they'd be ready for action... That was just the wolves... always ready... But it didn't much matter to the Cullen's; they didn't really mind much... they minded, but not much...

oooooo

Max was muttering a spell over and over to himself. He had to get it right if he wanted to make things right. If he could fix things now he wouldn't have to go through the pain later.

"Everto!" he muttered. It was such a simple spell, but it was hard. One mispronounciation, one wrong move and it could destroy him.

"Hey little one," Rosalie said, smiling at the boy.

"Hi Aunt Rosie."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just sitting."

"Only just sitting?"

"Yep."

"Oh... okay." Max looked at his aunt curiously.

"Was there something you wanted Aunt Rosie?"

"About your spells..."

"You want to know about spells that can make women fall pregnant don't you."

"Are you sure you're ten?" Max giggled sweetly.

"You ask in the future too. Don't worry Aunt Rosie; I'm working on one just for you."

"Really?"

"But you have to be patient coz you can only get it in like twenty years."

"Twenty years? Why not ten?"

"Coz I'll be too young in ten years."

"Oh... okay then... fine. What's another twenty years right?"

"Right!" Rosalie sighed.

"Ah well... what do you want for lunch today?"

"Pizza!"

"You had that yesterday." Max pouted cutely. "Fine, pizza it is." Gosh, no one could say no to that pout.

"Thank you Aunt Rosie."

"Sure kid, whatever." Max giggled again but then got serious and began muttering the spell.

Rosalie looked at him curiously, not catching the words because they were being murmured to low. She sighed then got up and went to the kitchen to get Max his pizza.

There was something so familiar about that boy... besides the looking like Edward and Bella thing... something amazing...

ooooooo

Jacob was lying on his back trying to fall asleep. It was next to impossible. It was a full moon night and he couldn't ignore the wolf that wanted to be set free.

_What is wrong with me?_ he asked himself again. He could almost hear his wolf whining, begging to be let out, to be set free.

Jacob had been ignoring his wolf since the moon came out, but now it was impossible to when his wolf kept whining and whimpering in his head.

"Shut up!" he said out loud. He sighed. This always happened. Since he first phased this would happened. It didn't happen to the others, just him. It was annoying.

Like normal, his wolf began howling in his head, another thing the others didn't have, a whining wolf. The others wolves didn't talk to them, they shut up always, never said a word... heck, they didn't have a wolf alter-ego, they were one with their wolves. Even moon-wolves didn't have whiny wolves.

But for Jacob, it was different. He felt like his wolf was another person sometimes, especially when it was a full moon. The wolf would whine and whimper and howl, just begging to be let out. The thing never spoke an actual word, but it could communicate with Jacob and the freaky thing was that Jacob understood what it wanted.

The wolf whined painfully, like it hurt to be locked away. Jacob sighed shouting 'fine, you win' before storming out the house and stripping. He phased instantly and started running to no place in particular.

If his wolf was human, Jacob knew it would have been grinning goofily. _Fuck you,_ he thought to it. It whined but continued to run. _I hate you!_ Jacob thought to his wolf which growled. _Shut up and run, I wanna get back home._ Jacob ran to the top of the mountain and right to the edge. _You have got to be kidding me._ The wolf howled loudly to the night. Another wolf howled in response. _You gonna tell me what that is or are you going to call some crazy moon-wolf over who'll try and mount me again?_ The wolf growled. _Fine, don't tell me fucker. I don't care. We're going home._ The wolf whined. _We're going home!_ There was no response. Jacob sighed in his mind and began running back to the Rez. This was too weird no matter how many times it'd happened before.

When Jacob got to the house his father was sitting outside with a pair of jeans. Jacob walked to his father – still in his wolf form – and grabbed the jeans with his mouth before disappearing into the forest and getting dressed.

He came back out and sat on the porch steps, looking towards the forest. Billy sighed deeply behind him and rolled closer.

"Jacob..." he said gently. Jacob turned his head slowly and looked at his father through tired eyes. "I know you don't like being different."

"Don't like? I ha-."

"But!" Billy interrupted. "But there's a reason."

"Oh yeah? What's the reason then?"

"You remember about your mother?"

"Yeah... what's that got to do with anything?"

"It's because of that that you're different from the others."

"Oh... is it all because of her?"

"Yes."

"Oh... so... so..." He had nothing to say. Billy sighed, almost in relief.

"Get some rest Jacob." Jacob got up and walking into the house.

"Dad..." he said, turning to look at his father.

"Yes son?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jacob." Jacob smiled then walked into the house and into his room. He got into bed and fell asleep right away.

**TBC**

Oh Agz! I'm sorry if it's lame, I'm having troubles, but don't worry, I'll figure it out... it's getting to the good part, promise.

Peeps, please R&R... thank you lovelies...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	4. War

**A/N:** So what's this one? A triple entry... nice...

**Disclaimer:** Not ever...

**Love is Kind: War**

Max was tense. He was pacing. He couldn't help it. He knew the outcome of this war. He knew what was going to happen. He'd heard the stories before, many times. He had to try and stop it from happening. How? He didn't know yet. But he had to stop it from happening...

jjjjjjj

**Rosalie's POV**

Watching him pace like that was unnerving. It's like he knew something but he couldn't tell us. We'd all tired to ask him what was wrong. Alice had tried, Esme had tried, I had tried, even the boys, but Edward just wouldn't stop pacing.

"Something's not right," he kept saying. "Something's wrong."

"Then tell us!" I shouted, annoyed at him. Max was in a corner somewhere, practising a spell that he wouldn't show anyone.

"I don't know what it is Rosalie, but it's big... I can feel it." Edward had been having those 'feelings' since Alice's vision about some unknown vampires sniffing Bella's clothing.

"Relax Edward," Esme said in that motherly voice of hers. "We have to go meet up with the pack now anyway. You can tell us or something when it finally hits you." Edward nodded but we could still see that he was worried about whatever it was that was wrong.

"Let's go then," Alice said.

"You seem excited about this," I accused.

"I am not! It's just... well I don't know okay. Lay off me Rose!" I smiled slightly. Jacob was rubbing off on her. Edward chuckled at my thought.

"Stay out of my head leech," I scold. The family laughed. It was good to laugh. Things had been so tense lately, laughing was a relief. And to think it was because of a certain young wolf was amazing... Who would've thought...

"Where's Max?" Emmett asked looking around the living room.

"He's around somewhere. I don't know. He said he needed a quiet place to concentrate."

"Oh..."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that he's only ten," Jasper said.

"I know right? It's crazy." We all sighed. Max walked into the room with a sigh and went and sat on Edward's lap, curing into a ball in his daddy's arms.

"You okay?" Edward asked him?

"Mm..." Max replied sleepily.

"You aren't over working yourself are you?"

"No daddy."

"Promise?"

"Yep."

"If you are I'll ban you from practising magick for a week."

"Yeah, sure, sure, daddy, okay." We were all quiet for a second. Did he just say 'sure, sure'? Only one person said 'sure, sure'. A certain young someone that could suddenly make my family laugh even without his presence.

"Max?" Alice said in her usual small voice.

"Hmm...?"

"Do you know who Jacob is?"

"Yep."

"Oh... is he like going to be a family friend in the future?"

"You could say that."

"Hmm... I see." Well... since I actually liked the human-smelling-wolf, I was fine with him being a family friend in ten years time. That wouldn't bother me a bit.

We were all quiet for a while till Alice gasped. We all turned and looked at her.

"It's... it's tomorrow," she said in a small strangled voice. "They are coming tomorrow." Only Victoria could spoil a good mood...

_It all changes tomorrow..._

jjjjjjjj

After weeks of training it was finally coming. The war was going to begin. They had it all planned out. Bella was going to lie to her father and say she was going to be spending the weekend with Alice at the Cullen house while the rest of the family went camping but Bella was going to go up the mountain with Jacob (to hide her scent) and stay there till the war was over. Rosalie had organised for Max to stay with Billy, Emily and Sue at the Rez till the war was over.

Edward – as an extra precaution – had taken another route up the mountain and would meet the duo up there. He'd borrowed some of Jacob's too big clothes in order to mask his own scent.

Bella and Jacob finally made it to the top.

"Bella!" Edward said in relief, rushing towards Bella and Jacob. Jacob slightly flinched as he set Bella down. Just because him and Edward didn't completely hate each other anymore, didn't mean that they liked each other either. "Thank you Jacob." Jacob shrugged his shoulders, putting on that 'calm' face Bella hated.

"Get her inside. This is going to be bad – my hair's standing up on my scalp... Is that thing going to hold?" He gestured to the small tent.

"I all but fused it to the rock."

"Good... I'm going to phase now, see what's going on at home."

"Of course." Jacob glared at Edward before walking into the tree to phase...

oooooo

The weather was bad, very bad. It was like Alice had predicted. Bella was shaking in her sleeping, the air was ice-cold. Edward was sitting across from where she was trying to sleep, feeling helpless. He knew it wasn't anything but he tried to keep away from her, in case he increased the coldness.

"W-w-w-what t-t-t-time i-i-is i-i-it?" she quivered, her teeth vibrated uncontrollably from the coldness.

"Two," he replied in a voice filled with worry. Bella wanted to peak out and see his face, but she didn't have enough power to do that. It was just so cold. "Maybe..."

"No, I'm f-f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-r-really. I d-d-d-don't w-w-w-w-want to g-g-g-go out-outside." Edward had been trying to persuade Bella to go back home for a while, but naturally Bella refused. She wasn't too eager about leaving the tent, afraid that if she even thought about leaving she'd freeze out there.

"What can I do?" Edward said in a broken, pleading voice. Bella couldn't reply she was so cold, so she just shook her head as an answer. There was nothing he could do. Outside the tent, Jacob whimpered in his wolf form.

"G-g-g-get out-out of h-h-h-here J-Jake," Bella managed to shout.

"He's fine," Edward replied.

"H-h-h-h-h." Bella failed. She'd wanted to know how Edward knew, but the words wouldn't come out. She continued to shake from the coldness. Another whine was heard outside.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" Edward hissed angrily, figuring that Jacob was whining because he was worried about Bella. "Carry her through that? You aren't doing much to help either! Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?"

"I'm o-o-o-k-k-k-kay," I shuddered. She wasn't convincing anyone. Jacob growled outside then whined. It was almost like he was arguing with himself. "W-w-w-w-what's he-he s-s-s-saying?" Edward sighed, he couldn't hear a thing.

"I don't know Bella."

"W-w-w-w-what'd ya m-m-m-mean?"

"I can't hear his thoughts either."

"H-h-h-how c-c-c-come?"

"I don't know." Jacob growled then whined once again. The wind was too loud for him to hear what Edward had just said.

"Screw this shit," Jacob's human voice said. "Fucking leech telling me to go fetch a fucken space heater like I'm a fucken St. Bernard!" The zipper to the tent opened and Jacob tried to get in as quickly and in as small an opening as possible so not much air would get in... He failed. The air gushed in with a whole lot of snow and Bella shook wildly.

"What are you doing mutt?" Edward asked dangerously. Jacob was carrying a coat so Edward assumed that's why he was in the tent. "Just give her the coat and get out." Bella peaked out just enough to be able to see the parka Jacob was holding.

"W-w-w-w-w," Bella tried but failed. It was just too cold.

"The parka's for tomorrow," Jacob said. "She's too cold to warm it up herself. It's frozen anyhow." Jacob dropped the clothing on the ground. "You said you needed a space heater right? Well here I am." Bella peaked and saw that Jacob only had on a pair of sweats and nothing else, not even shoes. She managed a dramatic gasp.

"J-J-J-Jake, you-you'll free-freeze!"

"Nah, not me." he smirked. "I go at a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days... well that's a lie. I'm actually hotter than that, but that's not the point right? Don't worry Bells; I'll have you warmed up in no time at all." Edward hissed.

Jacob didn't even acknowledge the vampire; instead he walked towards Bella and started to unzip the bag she was in. Edward tried to stop him by putting his hand on the wolf's shoulder.

Jacob stiffened uncomfortably, trying to keep calm. He could not afford to phase when Bella was right in front of him.

"Get your hand off me leech," he said dangerously.

"Keep your hands off of her," Edward replied coldly.

"D-d-d-don't... p-p-p-p-please," Bella begged shaking some more.

"I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes freeze and start dropping off," Jacob said, still in that cold, dangerous voice. Edward hesitated but then he backed off, going back to his original spot, as far away from Bella as possible.

"Watch yourself Black," Edward said, leaving the 'you're treading through thin ice' bit unsaid. Jacob grinned, letting out a small chuckle.

"Scoot over Bells, I'm coming in." Bella looked at him in shock as he unzipped the bag a little more.

"N-n-n-n-n," she tried to protest but failed.

"Come on Bells. Don't be stupid. Don't you like having all your toes?" He squeezed himself into the tiny space left and zipped up the sleeping bag behind himself. At first Bella wanted to protest, but then the warmth hit her and she couldn't say a word. "Damn Bells, you're freezing."

"S-s-s-sorry."

"Ain't no thang. Just try and relax, you'll be warm in no time... of course you'd warm up faster if we got... uncovered." Edward let out a threatening hiss. "It's a known fact leech. Survival one-oh-one."

"S-s-s-stop it Jake," Bella said through clenched teeth. "N-n-n-nobody's g-g-g-getting naked... and it's n-n-n-not like w-w-w-w-we need ten t-t-t-t-toes." Jacob chuckled.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker Bells," Jacob said in a smug-filled voice. "He's just jealous*."

"Of course I am!" Edward said, his usual, 'I've got this' voice back. "You have no idea how I long to be able to do what you're doing for her, mongrel."

"Yeah... well at least you know she wishes it was you."

"True." Finally, Bella's body stopped shaking so much.

"There now," Jacob said in a pleased voice. "All better then?"

"Yeah," Bella said, finally being able to speak normally.

"You're lips are still blue," he said in a sneaky 'thoughtful' voice. "Want those warmed up for you too? All you have to do is ask." Edward sighed.

"Behave Jake." It was getting warmer and warmer in the sleeping bag so Bella figured it was safe to take her shoes off and get her feet warm. Jacob was surprised by the cold little toes that touched his shins but then quickly adjust and let Bella snuggle closer to him. Bella yawned loudly. She was starting to feel sleepy the warmth was so good. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Thanks... for this."

"Ain't no thang." And with that Bella fell asleep. The tent was quiet for a while, the only thing making a sound being the wind outside. "You know, she could still change her mind right? Considering all the things I could do with her that you can't... at least without killing her, that is."

"Sleep Jacob, you're getting on my nerves," Edward muttured.

"I think I will. It's actually real comfy in here." Edward seized to reply. "I have a question."

"Ask?"

"Do you... do you ever wish you could know what she was thinking?" Edward was quite for a while, thinking about the response.

"Yes, and no. Bella likes it better when I can't hear her thoughts. It sometimes makes me go mad but I'm glad she's happy."

"Hmm... I see." There was silence for a while.

"Thank you," Edward whispered. "As weird as this will sound, I'm glad you came Jacob."

"You mean, 'as much as I'd love to murder you, I'm glad she isn't freezing to death' right?"

"It's an uncomfortable truce isn't it?" Jacob smirked to himself.

"I knew you were as insanely jealous as I am." Edward might not have said it outright, but he still said it.

"I'm not such a fool as to show it like you do Jacob. It doesn't help your situation."

"Yeah... well I'm not as patient as you."

"I should be. I've been practising for a hundred years... a hundred years of waiting for her."

"So... why'd you keep this Victoria thing a secret from her?"

"I was trying to protect her. She's so fragile."

"So you hid the truth so you'd 'protect' her?" Edward nodded. "That's an ass move."

"I know."

"You think you know everything," Jacob muttered in a sleep filled voice.

"I don't know what the future holds." They were quiet for a while, thoughtful. Jacob, thinking about his next question, and Edward, thinking about why he couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts like he could the rest of the pack.

"What would you do if she suddenly picked me?"

"I don't know that either."

"Would you try to kill me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I could never hurt Bella that way."

"Yeah... you're right. I know that's right. But sometimes..."

"Sometimes it's a fascinating question."

"Exactly!" There was another pause. "How did it feel? When you thought you'd lost her forever?" There was longer pause this time. Edward was thinking of all the ways he could answer this question.

"I can't tell you how it felt Jake. There aren't any words to describe it." More silence.

"You know... if she hadn't jumped off that cliff and if you're stayed away for six more months before coming to 'check on her' you would've come back and realised that she was practically happy. I had a game plan." Edward chuckled.

"Maybe it would've worked too."

"Yeah... I know it would've... if you'd stayed away and hadn't acted like a stupid suicidal vamp." Edward chuckled again.

"I suppose so."

"What if she decides that she wants to be with me?"

"I would let her go."

"Just like that?" Jake wasn't so convinced.

"Yes Jacob. Even if it would be hard for me, I'd let her go. I'd let her be happy. But I would keep watch because you might leave her. Like Sam did to Leah, you wouldn't have a choice. I would always be there, waiting, hoping for that to happen." Jacob grinned a little at that.

"Well... you've been quiet honest with me... Edward... Thanks for letting me in your head." Edward smiled genuinely.

"You know Jacob, if it weren't for us being natural enemies... and you weren't trying to steal away my only reason for existing... I might actually like you."

"Well... maybe if you weren't a disgusting bloodsucking leech who was planning on sucking the life out of the only girl I've ever fallen in love with... well... no... Not even then." Edward chuckled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why would you have to ask? Can't you read my thoughts leech?" Edward sighed.

"No Jacob. I cannot."

"Oh?" Jacob was both surprised and confused.

"Yes... but that's not the point... Bella mentioned something about a third wife..."

"What about it?"

"What is it?"

"Old Quileute legend." Edward sighed. Jacob wasn't going to share.

"She seems to think she can relate to the third wife."

"Oh... oh..."

"She wants to be at clearing tomorrow, she wants to help as much as she can... that's why we're here, to keep her away."

"It was you're military brother who gave her the idea as much as the legend did."

"None meant any harm."

"Hmm... So when does this little truce end then? First light? Or maybe till after the fight?" There was quite a long pause as they both thought about it.

"First light," they both said, and then laughed quietly as to not wake Bella.

"Sleep, Jacob. Enjoy the moment." Jacob got more comfortable, snuggling closer to the sleeping Bella and sighing satisfactorily. "I didn't mean it quiet so literally."

"Sorry, couldn't let the moment pass." Jacob grinned again. "You could give us some privacy you know."

"Would you like me to help you sleep Jacob?" Edward offered with sarcasm.

"You could try," Jacob said nonchalantly. "It would be interesting to see who walked out of it, wouldn't it?"

"Don't tempt me too far, wolf. Even I'm not that patient." Jacob laughed quietly.

"I'd rather not move right now, if your leechness doesn't mind."

"Hmm..."

"Good-night leech."

"Good-night mutt." Jacob looked up to grin at Edward again when their eyes met for a brief second.

In that second the world seized to exist to Jacob. All off a sudden everything fell away, the wind outside was silent; Bella's warmed body was unfelt as all his focus zoned in on one person and one person alone... Edward Cullen.

**TBC**

And that's it for now... yeah neh? Cool stuff right? I hope

*One of my favourite lines in the saga along with:

Face it, I am hotter than you

You're such a hypocrite Bella, what are we not the right type of monsters for you (I don't even know why I like this one, I just do)

Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose

Never lose focus... and one more thing... Never turn your back on your enemy (I just love Jasper's accent... damn!)

You know I could've uploaded five but I was too lato write it out… but no stress, you'll get it soon, soon… Don't kill me Agz…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	5. Healing

**A/N: **I'm starting exams so I won't be able to update as often, sorry guys...

**Disclaimer:** Not in this lifetime

**Love Is Kind: Healing**

_Did I really just do that? Did I really just imprint on a leech? While holding the girl I love... loved?_

"She'll be worried if you don't sleep," Edward whispered.

"She won't know unless you tell her," Jacob replied. Sleep had seized to exist when he'd imprinted. He was now just so aware of Edward's presence, so much more than before.

"You should sleep Jacob, get ready for tomorrow."

"I'm fine. Seriously." Edward stared at the other boy for a while than sighed.

"Just sleep Jacob, for my sake." Jacob suppressed a growl. His wolf whined. _Shut up!_ he scowled it.

"Fine, I'll sleep. But this ain't for your sake, it's for Bella's."

"Yes... of course. Sleep now..."

**Edward's POV**

Such innocence... such beauty... such... _Shut up Edward! You don't know what you're saying!_ I scold myself.

I'd been looking at Jacob since he'd fallen asleep. He'd seemed a bit troubled before he'd fallen asleep, but now... now he was so peaceful. I couldn't stop staring, he was just so – _Shut up Edward!_

I sighed, getting up and stretching – not that I needed it, it was just a way to distract myself from my strange and uncomfortable thoughts.

The fact that I couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts was luring me in, making me want to look at his face... his beautiful innocent face with the most deliciously luscious lips with the cutest little pout that you just wanted to ki- _Stop!_

I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear my head of those sorts of images. _Please no..._ I thought to myself, conscious of my suddenly rather tight pants. This was not happening to me!

I accidently let out a low dangerous hiss. Jacob opened an eye sleepily and looked at me.

"Is Seth here yet?" he asked, voice laced with sleep. He was so adorable half asleep.

"No, not yet." What was wrong with me? Why was I having these thoughts... now? Now that I was sure Bella would be mine. Now that Jacob and I had spoken so well and understood each other a little better. Why ruin our understanding by finding the boy suddenly very attractive.

"Oh... wake me up when he gets here."

"Sure." Jacob grinned at me. His smile was so... "Why the grin?"

"You look pissed. What's got you down and out then?" I sighed. I was so sure I was hiding my frustration.

"Nothing," I replied in a convincing voice. He looked at me unconvinced but seemed to let it go.

"Sure, sure. Seth'll be here in five minutes."

"You know this how?" He shrugged.

"Let's just say I can feel it." I looked at him. Five minutes went by and as predicted Seth arrived. Jacob sighed then got out the sleeping bag. Bella shook a bit but then got comfortable again. "Gotta go now," he said. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I shoved the feeling away. "Good luck Cullen. Look after her."

"I will." I wanted to kiss him so badly but I fought the urge to. He sighed then walked out the tent.

"Hey Seth, keep...safe." The words were muffled by the wind but I knew who he meant. I'd do my best to keep my love safe too...

oooooo

It had been a difficult fight. Victoria and one of her newborns had attacked us unexpectedly but Seth and I had been able to destroy them with minimum damage to either me, Seth or Bella (though Bella had a cut on her arm that she'd made to distract the two rogues).

I picked Bella up and Seth and I ran down to the clearing where the rest of my family and the pack were burning the remains of newborns.

"Are you two alright?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Yes, we're fine," I replied. I looked around the place then spotted Jacob standing quiet away from his pack mates. He looked quiet gloomy.

Suddenly, a newborn jumped out from behind a rock and got his arms around Jacob and clutched hard, crushing the wolf's bones.

"No!" every voice shouted.

I felt my heart constrict as I heard Jacob's pain-filled scream as he dropped to the ground in absolute pain.

"Dad!" I looked around sharply.

"Max," I breathed.

"Daddy!" The tears were pouring down my son's face. "Dad!" It was strange, he was calling me, but he wasn't running towards me.

"Max!" Rosalie called. If Max heard it, he didn't acknowledge it.

He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, which I believed was very fast, though not vampire fast. "Dad!" Max knelt before Jacob.

I don't what it was but something, some strong unknown force, forced me to rush to my son and Jacob. I took Jacob's over-heated hand and held it firmly.

"It's okay Jake," I whispered. "I've got you." Jacob whimpered as Max placed his hands on Jacob's chest and began reciting the spell he'd been practising.

Jacob, though still in a lot of pain, began to breathe normally, but only for a while...

**Jacob's POV**

I knew something was going to happen. I could feel it in every inch of my body. Something was going to happen!

It'd been a good fight. A few broken bones but nothing a bit of wolf magick couldn't fix up. We were all rejoicing our victory when a dumb ass leeched jumped out of nowhere and decided it was a good idea to attack me.

I felt it wrap its arms around me and constrict. I felt every bone in my body snap and break. It hurt so badly!

The bloodsucker was pulled off me and my body dropped to the ground limply, the pain surging through my body. It was healing though, but it was healing wrong. The bones were in the wrong placed.

I tried to breathe. It hurt so much just to draw in a breath. I knew a bone had probably punctured my lung; why else would it hurt so bad just to breathe in?

There was shouting, I could feel another emotion, one that didn't belong to me but did. It was distress and hurt. Then there was another emotion, still not belonging to _me_, but belonging to me all the same. It was filled with pain, heart break and fright.

I tried to breathe. I tried to breathe slowly and as shallowly as possible, just so I wouldn't have to move my body too much. It didn't work. My breaths came as deep pants, making me move, digging that rib deeper into my lung.

I thought I was going to pass out it hurt so bad. I even, for a while, thought I was going to die. Could I survive the damage that bone was doing to my lung?

I felt a small hand take mine. A child-like voice said something. I couldn't hear what the voice was saying but I could feel them, scared, so scared.

The hand fell away. I wanted it back, I... Another hand took mine, this one colder then the last. It was hard, but smooth, soft, but strong.

"It's okay Jake," a voice so sweet it calmed me down ever so slightly. "I've got you."

I felt the small hands on my chest then the child-like voice began saying words in a language I'd only heard my mother use long ago, when I was younger, before she'd died.

The pain began to disappear for a while. It felt good, relaxing. But then it started up again. My ones were breaking again; they were being reconstructed by an unknown force.

The small voice kept repeating the words over and over till finally the pain began to lessen. I took in a deep – still slightly painful – breath and slipped away into peaceful calm nothingness...

**TBC**

So there's another one... whoopas!

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	6. Almost Lost You

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter

**Disclaimer: **Nope

**Love Is Kind: Almost Lost You**

They were all at the Cullen House (the Cullen's, the pack and Billy) looking from Max to his fathers. Now that Max was with both boys everyone could see the resemblance. Max might've had most of Edward's facial features but the eyes, and the lips defiantly belonged to Jacob.

Edward and Jacob were on the love-seat. Jacob was now asleep, his head on Edward's lap. Edward was holding one of Jacob's hands and stroking Jacob's hair gently with the other, though unaware he was doing it. Max was on the floor, holding Jacob's free hand, eyes still letting loose tears.

Alice had taken Bella home because Edward had refused to let either Jacob or Max out of his sight. He still didn't understand how he and Jacob could both be Max's fathers but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Jacob to wake up. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be sure that Jacob would get through this.

"Max," Edward finally said gently. Max looked up at his daddy. "Is he going to be okay?" Max nodded.

"He'll wake up."

"When?" Max looked thoughtful. He was trying to remember.

"I... I don't remember. All I know is that he needed lots of blanket, a heater and he had to be near the fire place." Carlisle signalled for his children to get the things.

"Do you know why?"

"I think... Grandpa said it was like a fever, but for wolves... I... I'm not sure daddy, I'm sorry."

"That's okay love, I understand." Jacob started shaking then. He held onto Edward's hand harder. Emmett came in with the heater and Rosalie and Alice came in with the blankets. Jasper had gone off hunting in order to keep away from the emotions that were going around the house.

"Get him closer to the fire place," Carlisle instructed. Esme lay down a blanket by the fire place and Edward and Emmett put Jacob down.

"Do-don't g-g-go Ed," Jacob said, holding onto Edward's hand.

"But I'm cold love," Edward said. "I'll make it worse."

"N-n-no, sta-stay."

"All right. I'll stay." Edward sat down and Jacob put his head on Edward's lap again. Esme wrapped the blankets around Jacob's shivering form.

"What do we do now?" Leah asked.

"We wait," Carlisle replied. They all sat around the living room, waiting for something to happen.

"He was going to deny the imprint," Billy said quietly.

"What?"

"From what I can tell he imprinted on Edward and was going to deny the imprint." Everyone was suprised by the news. It had seemed strange that Edward suddenly didn't want to leave Jacob's side and now Jacob wouldn't let Edward go. But it was now explained quiet simply.

"So this has nothing to do with the attack?"

"No, his body would've heated up rather than cool down."

"Jake imprinted on Cullen?" Embry asked somewhat breathless.

"Yes, I think he did."

"But... but what about the kid?" Sam asked. "How can there be a kid?"

"I do not know. I will have to speak with the other Elders to find out."

"E-E-Ed?" Jacob stammered.

"Yes love?" Edward whispered.

"S-s-sorry."

"It's alright love. Try and sleep alright."

"K-k-kay." Edward kissed Jacob's forehead gently then continued to run his fingers through the short hair.

"You'll be alright Jacob, I promise." Jacob sighed then slowly fell into a deep semi-peaceful sleep.

**END!**

That was a hard chapter to write yoh! But at least it's done neh... whow!

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	7. There Are Reasons

**A/N:** I'm back baby! So yeah… I nursed my writers block for this story and now I'm all better… no AppleOfEdwardsEye; that was not the end… It's not over till the fat lady sings!

**NOTE:** -!-!-!- Back to the past

**Disclaimer:** Not even the idea!

**Love Is Kind: There Are Reasons**

He was clutching an old t-shirt that still had the scent of his dead lover. Tears cascade down his beautiful face. He wanted his love to come back. He needed his love to come back. But his love wouldn't come back, couldn't. _**They'd**_ destroyed him, making sure that no one – not the greatest witch or most powerful demon – could bring him back.

He wanted to be strong though. He wanted to be strong for his little boy. He wanted to fight for his little boy, his beautiful son, an impossible gift from his love. He remembers the smile on his lovers face when he'd told him he was pregnant. They'd both been so happy, so excited. They were supposed to be together forever, they were supposed to watch their son grow into a man… together…

Max… his beautiful, innocent son, with his the most beautiful face, the most beautiful brown eyes… He looked like both his fathers… but he'd never get to know his other father because he'd been taken away… ripped from them!

He wanted to be strong for his little boy; he wanted to be there for him. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't push away the pain he felt from losing his lover, his best friend, his mate… his Jake…

-!-!-!-

**Edward's POV**

I was with Jacob again. I couldn't – wouldn't – leave his side, for any reason. My family tried to force me to go hunting with them, but I refused. I would not leave my mate! I kept having this feeling that if I left his side something bad would happen, every time I considered leaving that feeling would come back to me. So I didn't leave.

Everyone was trying to adjust to the fact that Jacob, and not Bella, was my mate. It was shocking that Jacob and I were really meant to be together, but I couldn't deny what I felt for him. It's like… it's like this pull, like I'm drawn to him somehow and I can't ignore that. This feeling… it's strong, stronger than my pull to Bella.

I wish I felt guilty for doing this to Bella, for forgetting my emotions for her and loving another… her best friend. But I didn't feel guilty, I didn't feel sorry… I just didn't feel. The only person I had feelings for – in the romantic sense – was lying in my bed.

You'd say my feeling changed so fast, how could I be sure that it wasn't just that fact that Jacob imprinted on me. It could be that, but… there's so much more to it than just the imprint. I know I identified Bella as my mate before, but could it be that that was only because of her blood? Maybe that's how my life works; I identify a mate because of a specific thing. But then again, I don't think my feelings for Jacob will change anytime soon, or even at all, I mean, we have a son together, a son, a beautiful little boy.

I don't know how it happens, but it does and I'm happy, even now, before it's even happened, I'm happy about it, I'm excited. I may be selfish and unfair to Bella, but… but its Jacob, it'll always be Jacob!

"Daddy," Max's small voice said. I looked up and smiled at him and smiled. Max had tears in his beautiful brown eyes that reminded me so much of Jacob's.

"Come," I opened my arms and Max smiled, climbing onto my lap. He hid his face from me, sniffling a bit. "What is it love? What's wrong?"

"Daddy, I don't want you to be sad." I smiled down at my son.

"I'm not sad love, I'm just… I'm a little worried."

"He'll be fine daddy."

"He will?" Max nodded into my chest. "That's a good thing right?" he nodded again. "Then why are you crying Max?"

"Daddy…" Max looked up at me with those beautiful brownies and my dead heart melted.

"What is it, love? Tell me."

"I'm scared daddy."

"Why?" Max looked down. "Max? Max why are you scared?"

"Last year… no, the year before I became this age dad… he… _**they**_…" Max started crying.

"Max… love, what is it? What happened? Please, tell me."

"_**They**_ destroyed him daddy. _**They**_ took him. _**They**_… _**they**_ made sure that he was dead to us and couldn't be brought back, not by anyone. You… you went to Carsilona, to ask her to bring dad back, but she couldn't, she was… is the greatest witch to walk the plant but she couldn't bring dad back. Your last hope was Los Demonio, an evil demon, he was powerful and you believed he could bring dad back. You were so desperate to have dad back that you… you promised you'd find Los Demonio the sweetest blood, but he to failed to get dad back… daddy, you were… are so broken.

"You don't do anything, you just… you just sit on the chair dad used to sit on and cry. You take any clothing that still has his scent and you hold it and you cry… Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie look after me, they can't do anything for you, you won't listen; you just sit there. I don't want to see you like that daddy, it hurts daddy, it hurts everyone.

"Every time one of the pack members come to visit, you always have this hopefulness that maybe it's dad, but then you see that it isn't and… and it just gets worse. The pack doesn't come to visit anymore; I haven't seen them in month's daddy. I miss them, but they can't come visit because it hurts. They can't come visit because… because you hate them.

"But you don't really hate them, you just hate that they smell so much like him. You feel like they taunt you, like they're making fun of the fact that you lost your mate and they're still around, walking around smelling like your mate, someone you can never be with again.

"But I came back daddy. I'm going to try and stop them from taking dad away. I'm going to fight _**them**_ off as best I can. I… I summoned Granma's spirit. She helped me with the spell that will cast _**them**_ back to their world. It's hard, but… but I think I could do it… if dad helped a little. He's a 'halfer'. He's half shifter coz of Grandpa, half warlock coz of Granma, he has a bit of magick in him, even if it isn't much, but Granma said it would be enough to cast _**them**_ away.

"I can do it daddy, with dad. He'll… he'll get out of this, he'll be okay. You and him are going to be happy, even Aunt Bella is happy, she and Uncle Mike used to visit you, but… but it was hard to see you like that so she stopped, but she'll be okay. She was angry at first, for a long while, but then I came along and well… well she just 'fell in love with my cute little face'.

"I want you to be happy again daddy. That's why I came back. I want to stop _**them**_ from taking dad away from us… away from you. I want us to be happy, like the years before dad was taken away, I want us to be a happy family again, where we have Sunday barbeques with the pack and your family and Aunt Bella and Uncle Mike and their children. I miss it daddy, we all do." Macx sighed as he finished his speech.

To say I was shocked… well that would be an understatement of the century. I just found out, in less than five minutes, that Jacob gets killed, that I become somewhat like Marcus after Didyme was destroyed by Aro, that I was hurting so many people who were trying to help, that my son, so young, had to do this in order to make me happy again, had to grow up so fast in order to make things right. It hurt that I'd driven so many things to happen, but… but nothing. Here my son was, trying to change the future, trying to make it all better. It was unfair on him that he had to grow up so fast, that I made his life so… so like this. it was… I don't know, it was just painful to know I did that.

"Max," I said. Max looked up at me, tears stilled running down his innocent face. "Who are _**they**_?"

"_**They**_ must not be named daddy, it's a bad omen."

"Is that why they were after Jacob?"

"It wasn't dad _**they**_ were after. It was me. I'm the first of my kind, a hybrid born from a vampire and a shifter-wolf/warlock, both of whom are male. _**They**_ wanted me because they believed that my blood would be strong, would bring _**their**_ bodies back so _**they**_ would once more walk in the human world."

"But _**they**_ took him anyway?" Max nodded.

"He was trying to protect me. _**They**_… _**they**_ destroyed him and took him away. You weren't home that day, that's why you blamed yourself, because you thought it was your fault." That's why I didn't want to leave now; maybe it was some sort of sixth sense thing?

"I see… But we'll be okay right? We'll be alright." Max nodded.

"Yes. Till my eighth birthday." I nodded. This was a lot to take in, but… whow! It was a lot.

"So… When does Jacob wake up?" Max smiled.

"Soon, tomorrow he'll be bugging everyone in the house… well at least that's what Aunt Rosalie said." I chuckled. One more day and he'd be awake. One more day till I can kiss him and he can – hopefully – kiss me back.

"Okay…"

"Don't be sad daddy. He's going to be alright. I know he is." I smiled at my son.

"Alright. But you mustn't be sad either. Let's both try and be happy for your dad okay?" Max nodded enthusiastically. "Good." I wiped away Max's tears and kissed his forehead. "Tell me more about yourself." Max shook his head.

"That takes away the mystery daddy, you already know that I'll be here someday which is a bad thing, now if I tell you about me it'll ruin things. I want you to get to know me the proper way, not like this." I looked at my son.

"How old did you say you were again? Twenty-five?" Max laughed. It was beautiful, hearty and childish at the same time.

"Daddy…"

"Yes love?"

"Please sing me something? You always sing me a lullaby that your mommy used to sing to you." I nodded.

"I remember it." Max smiled. He got comfortable on my lap, laying his head on my chest and sighing contently. I began singing the lullaby my mother used to sing to me and soon Max was fast asleep.

I smiled down at my son. He was so beautiful, just like his dad. I got up and lay Max next to his dad and lay down next to Max. I took Jacob's hot hand and held it, my arm wrapping around Max, keeping him safe. I smiled to myself, looking at the loves of my life sleeping, they both looked so peaceful with identical silly smirks on their faces, but they were so adorable!

"I love you," I whispered, kissing each forehead then lay my head on the pillow, shutting my eyes and zoning out, listening only to the steady beats of my mate and my son's hearts…

**END!**

… for now!

So yeah… things are looking up, thank goodness! So don't kille me Agz, I just didn't know what t write, but then I had an epiphany before falling asleep and so I wrote and complete this in like an hour… yaya me! Moving up in this world… LOL!


End file.
